1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromechanical device, a robot, a movable body, and a method of manufacturing an electromechanical device.
2. Related Art
A rotating device of an industrial robot is known which uses a motor (electric motor) that has a hollow rotating shaft and has wires through the hollow portion (for example, refer to WO2004/078423).
A rotor unit requires a torsional strength, and thus using a resin for a reduction in the weight of the electric motor had not been sufficiently studied.